Épisode 7
''"Talk of the devil, and he is sure to appear" ''est le septième épisode de l'anime The Ancient Magus Bride. Il est diffusé pour la première fois le 18 novembre 2017. Résumé L'épisode montre tout d'abord une créature au pelage noir avançant entre des arbres au milieu de la nuit. Cette créature ressemble à un chien avec des grands yeux rouges. On découvre alors que cette créature se trouve aux abords d'un cimetière. On retrouve Alice assise sur une chaise devant une table sur une terrasse. Puis on voit Renfred se faire agresser par le jeune magicien de l'épisode 4 et 5. Le jeune magicien rappelle la mission qu'avait Renfred, qui était celle de rapporter la souillure, ce qu'il n'a pas fait. On remarque que Renfred est adossé contre un mur et quelque chose d'étrange le maintien contre le mur. Le jeune magicien menace d'utiliser Alice si Renfred échoue la prochaine fois. On peut voir une créature étrange se trouvant derrière le jeune magicien. Alors que Renfred rentre rejoindre Alice, celle-ci lui demande pourquoi il obéit à ce taré, alors qu'il lui a prit un bras. Renfred lui répond alors qu'elle est son apprentie et qu'il doit veiller sur elle. Alors que Renfred la laisse seule, Alice dit alors qu'elle pensait être le garde du corps de Renfred. On retrouve Chise assise sur son lit, qui regarde par la fenêtre, alors qu'il fait encore nuit. Puis on la voit préparer une potion le lendemain. Elle prend une pétale d'un petit être vivant qui est un mandragore, puis elle utilise un petit esprit, ayant sur lui des petites feuilles et des sortes de petites groseilles. Chise prononce alors une formule magique, elle regarde alors sa potion, c'est alors qu'Elias arrive et demande si elle a fini la commande d'une dame. Elle lui dit alors qu'elle vient juste de finir. C'est alors qu'une petite créature en forme de mouton volant, sent la potion de Chise et tombe à la renverse et dort. Elias dit alors que Chise a trop forcé sur la magie et qu'elle en a fait un somnifère, et donc qu'il faut revoir le dosage. Chise prend le petit mouton volant dans ses bras et elle pense. Elle pense au fait qu'Elias a décidé de lui enseigner les bases de la sorcellerie. On voit alors tout le jardin entourant la maison d'Elias. Chise continue en disant que certains éléments agissent sur d'autres, et qu'il faut savoir quoi garder et savoir quoi jeter. Chise dit aussi que ces étranges coutumes sont transmises depuis la nuit des temps, et qu'on peut en faire soit des remèdes soit des poisons. Puis on voit Chise assise sur des pierres, avec des livres dans les mains, et un muffin dans la bouche et à côté d'elle se trouve deux petits moutons volant et la petite créature, l'ayant suivi depuis son passage à l'atelier d'Angelica. Elias arrive alors et lui dit qu'elle doit venir car ils sortent. On retrouve Chise et Elias au milieu des champs, et Elias lui dit alors qu'ils doivent aller voir un chien noir, connu aussi sous le nom de church grim, pour voir s'il est inoffensif ou non. Elias raconte alors que ces créatures veillent sur les églises et les cimetières. Chise demande alors si certains sont agressifs et Elias lui répond alors qu'ils n'attaquent pas sans raison normalement. Elias rappelle alors que c'est leur troisième et dernière mission. Puis Chise demande à Elias pourquoi l'église lui confie toutes ces missions. Il répond alors que par le passé il s'est mal conduit, et donc que depuis ils gardent un œil sur lui. Il continue en disant que l'église ne voulant pas l'affronter a décidé de passer l'éponge en échange de service. Après ce que dit Elias, Chise repense au fait que Renfred ait appelé Elias par un nom différent, "Pilum Murialis". Alors que Chise est encore dans ses pensées, Elias se retourne et sort une petite boîte, en lui disant que c'est ce qu'il avait commandé à Angelica. On voit alors que c'est une bague. Elias lui demande si elle sait pourquoi la vie des Slay-vegas est si courte. Et celle-ci lui répond que c'est parce qu'ils créent et absorbent une grande quantité d'énergie alors que leur organisme est fragile. Elias lui dit alors que c'est cela et donc qu'elle a besoin d'un objet qui régule la production de mana, mais que son pouvoir a une limite. Cette limite est la colère de Chise, c'est-à-dire que plus elle s'énervera plus son organisme en pâtira, et donc Elias lui rappelle qu'elle doit garder son calme. Elias lui dit aussi qu'il a acheté et qu'il est son tuteur, et donc qu'il va trouver une meilleure solution. Chise le remercie. Alors qu'Elias continue d'avancer, Chise s'arrête quelques instants et sort un papier de la boîte se trouvant dans poche. Sur ce papier se trouve un message d'Angelica, qui lui dit l'index droit montre le chemin, et le post-scriptum lui dit que de le mettre à l'annulaire gauche et encore trop tôt. Chise pense alors que depuis le jour où Elias lui a dit qu'il allait faire d'elle sa femme, il n'a plus abordé le sujet. Chise place l'anneau à son index droit, et Elias l’appelle alors, et Chise se dépêche de le rejoindre. Alors que Chise et Elias sont toujours dans les champs, Elias dit à Chise qu'il faut qu'elle ait un familier. Et Chise répète alors le terme "familier", Elias développe alors en disant que le familier se nourrit du mana de son maître et qu'il lui obéit, qu'il est utile et loyal, et donc que c'est un bon serviteur. Chise parle alors du familier d'Angelica, Hugo. Elias dit alors que les familiers sont très sensibles au bien-être de leur maître. Elias lui rappelle que comme elle est taciturne, son familier pour s'exprimer à sa place. Chise s'excuse alors. Elias dit alors qu'ils sont arrivés, et on voit qu'ils sont devant une église. On voit alors un groupe d'individus se trouvant devant l'église avec la police arrivant. Elias et Chise rejoignent le groupe de personnes. Alors que Chise décide de s'approcher pour voir de plus près, Elias la retient. Puis on voit un corps cacher par un drap, mais ses bras dépassent du drap, et l'on peut voit plein de griffures ainsi que du sang coulant le long des bras de la victime. Elias dit alors que c'est peut-être plus grave que prévu, et donc qu'il va falloir se dépêcher. Elias décide d'aller parler au responsable, et dit à Chise qu'elle va explorer les environs, et qu'elle doit le prévenir si elle remarque quelque chose. Alors qu'Elias part, Chise reste quelques instants près du groupe de personnes et ils disent que la victime est plein de griffures et de morsures. Chise se répète alors qu'elle ne doit pas regarder, puis elle part. On voit Chise courir. Puis on la retrouve aux abords d'un cimetière. Chise voit quelque chose de visqueux en train de bouger et ayant des yeux au niveau d'une stèle. Chise s'approche un peu puis elle regarde autour d'elle, et elle voit que ces trucs visqueux se trouve aussi sur d'autres stèles. Chise pense alors que l'endroit regorge de présences funestes. Une créature se trouvant derrière Chise et portant un masque lui demande d'où elle vient. Puis on voit en grand à quoi ressemble la créature, et cette créature et de couleur noir avec des yeux rouges et un masque blanc comme visage. La créature ressemble à un énorme insecte, qui a plusieurs pattes et un gros corps. Chise est pétrifiée et la créature continue alors en demandant à Chise d'où elle vient. Chise se dit alors qu'elle ne doit pas répondre à ses questions, et elle met ses mains devant sa bouche. Et Chise pense alors que si elle lui adresse la parole, la créature l'emportera. Puis Chise décide de fuir, elle court alors, en se disant que la présence d'Elias lui a fait baisser sa garde. La créature l'a poursuit en demandant où Chise va. Plus Chise court, plus la créature se transforme pour la poursuivre. Alors que Chise court pour échapper à la créature elle voit un jeune homme étant blessé au bras se trouvant devant une stèle, et prononçant le nom "Isabel" en croisant Chise. Alors que la créature attrape la tête de Chise, et ouvre grand sa bouche pour la dévorer, le jeune homme prend Chise dans ses bras et place sa main droite sur le visage du monstre, il appuie sur le masque blanc jusqu'à le briser, ce qui a pour effet de détruire la créature. Après la destruction du monstre, Chise regarde vers le haut et croise le regard du jeune homme qui a les cheveux noirs et les yeux rouges. Chise se dit alors à elle-même que cet homme n'est pas humain. Le jeune homme dit à Chise qu'elle a un sixième sens très développé et donc qu'elle est en danger ici. Alors que le jeune homme commence à s'en aller et que Chise le remercie, le jeune homme tombe à cause des ses blessures sur son bras gauche. Chise accourt vers lui, et le jeune homme tombe dans les pommes, et Chise remarque alors les griffures et morsures sur son bras gauche, et pense au fait que ce sont les même que sur le corps de la victime. Chise se demande alors si elle doit appeler Elias, ou si elle peut le soigner avec l'une de ses potions. Alors que le jeune homme touche les cheveux de Chise en lui disant qu'elle lui rappelle une certaine Isabel. Le jeune homme se relève et se met à quatre pattes, et on voit tout le sang s'écouler, puis le jeune homme se transforme, en répétant le nom d'Isabel. On découvre alors que le jeune homme est en fait le chien noir au début de l'épisode et donc le church grim. On découvre Alice cacher derrière un arbre observant la scène. Le chien noir répète encore et toujours le nom d'Isabel tandis qu'on voit du sang tombé sur le sol. Chise se précipite alors sur la créature en lui disant que ça blessure a l'air sérieuse même pour un être surnaturel. Chise essaie de le retenir de toutes ses forces pour l'empêcher d'avancer. Le chien finit par s'écrouler sur les genoux de Chise. Chise regarde alors le corps de l'animal et voit des traces de morsures et de lacérations, et elle se dit alors que ce n'est pas l'assassin. Alice arrive derrière Chise et lui dit qu'elle doit lui donner ce chien. Chise se retourne et tombe nez à nez avec Alice. Alice lui dit alors qu'elle n'est pas là pour Chise mais pour le chien. Chise refuse tant qu'Alice ne lui donne pas une bonne raison. Alors qu'Alice s'approche en disant qu'elle a besoin du chien, Chise lui balance l'une de ses potions au visage, et elle se couvre le visage. Alors qu'Alice traite Chise de garce, elle tombe dans les vapes. Chise dit alors que les potions ratées ont parfois leur utilité. On découvre alors les souvenirs du chien, et dans ses souvenirs il y a une jeune fille aux longs cheveux roux, répétant inlassablement le nom "Ulysse", on voit un chien courir. Puis on retrouve de nouveau la jeune fille rousse au bord d'une rivière. Le chien parle dans sa tête en demandant à la jeune fille, qui s'est encore moqué de ses cheveux roux, et il dit qu'il aimera la jeune fille peu importe la couleur de ses cheveux. On découvre alors que le jeune fille se nomme Isabel. On retrouve le chien allongée contre Chise. Le chien surnaturel se réveille, et Chise dit qu'elle a fait brûler des répulsifs pour empêcher les monstres d'approcher. Le chien demande où ils sont et celle-ci lui répond qu'ils sont dans un bois à proximité, Chise lui demande si sa blessure va mieux, car elle a appliqué un onguent. Le chien lui répond alors qu'elle ressemble à sa petite soeur. Chise demande alors qui est sa petite soeur, et le chien donne le nom d'Isabel, il l'a décrit comme ayant des cheveux rouges comme le soleil couchant et des yeux verts printemps, et qu'elle faisait un peu près la taille de Chise. Chise lui répond alors que si Isabel est perdu ici, il faut aller la chercher car elle est en danger. L'animal lui dit alors que ce n'est pas la peine, qu'elle est morte. Chise dit alors qu'il n'est pas banal comme chien, et il bloque sur le mot chien, c'est alors qu'il se retransforme en être humain, et dit à Chise qu'Isabel et lui sont des humains. Le jeune homme dit alors qu'il a veillé sur Isabel depuis sa naissance, on voit une image d'Isabel répétant le nom "Ulysse". Il continue en disant qu'il ne l'a jamais quitté, et qu'il pensait que ça en serait de même. Alors Chise parle de Matthew. Le jeune homme demande si l'homme dont elle parle voulait rester auprès d'un être cher. Chise lui dit que oui et non. Le jeune homme lui réplique alors que c'est assez vague. Chise demande à la créature qui lui a fait la blessure, il lui répond qu'il n'en sait rien. Puis on voit Alice se réveillait. Alice en se réveillant se met en colère, mais ne peut rien faire à Chise car elle a les points liés. Ils attendent tous les trois, Alice, Chise et le jeune homme. Alice demande alors à Chise si elle ne va pas lui faire de mal, et celle-ci lui répond qu'il n'y a pas de raison, et qu'elle préfère poser des questions. Chise demande alors à Alice pourquoi elle a besoin de ce chien, et elle dit qu'en fonction de la réponse elle l'a détachera ou non. Alice annonce alors que c'est pour en faire une chimère, et elle explique ce qu'est une chimère, comme quoi c'est une créature formée par magie, à partir de deux animaux ou plus. Alice continue en disant que c'est un gamin bizarre qui leur a demandé de l'aide à réunir des composants. Alice avoue que son maître, Renfred, a refusé mais qu'il n'a rien pu faire, et elle dit aussi qu'elle s'en fout de ce qui peut lui arriver. Et Chise lui demande alors si elle est amoureuse de son maître. Alice répond que oui, et elle parle du fait qu'elle n'a pas vécu des choses faciles depuis sa naissance, mais que Renfred l'a accueillie et lui a dit qu'elle avait du talent, et Alice demande si ça a été pareil pour elle. Alice continue en disant qu'elle n'a pas grand chose dans le crâne mais qu'elle est prête à tout pour lui. Tandis que Chise se demande ce qu'elle ressent pour Elias, car il est gentil malgré ses cachotteries. Chise croit qu'elle tient à lui, et elle se dit que s'il l'abandonnait, elle ne survivrait pas longtemps. Alice dit alors qu'elle s'en fout, que maintenant qu'elle a répondu elle veut être libérer. On voit alors Elias sortir de l'ombre de Chise, et Alice reproche à Chise de n'avoir rien dit, et Chise s'excuse. Elias demande à Alice où est Renfred. Alice annonce alors qu'elle est venue seule, et elle demande à Elias pourquoi il est là, et il dit alors qu'il est venu enquêter sur le chien surnaturel. L'animal demande alors pourquoi, et Elias évite la question, mais pense qu'il a du se réveiller sous forme de chien noir récemment. Elias se retourne de nouveau vers Alice, et celle-ci répète que Renfred et elle sont menacés par un gosse louche, qui a pris le bras de son maître. Alice demande alors à Elias s'il peut s'en débarrasser. Elias lui demande alors l'intérêt et Alice répond que le "gosse" laisse traîner sa chimère n'importe où, que c'est la chimère qui a attaquer le cadavre et le chien. Et elle dit aussi que si Elias prend la défense du chien, cela va retomber sur Chise en l'appelant "chaton". Elias accepte, ce qui choque Alice qu'il accepte aussi facilement. Elias demande à Alice de le décrire, elle le décrit en disant qu'il a l'apparence d'un môme. Alors qu'Alice continue de tenter de le décrire, l'être surnaturel se redresse en sentant quelque chose, Chise le sent aussi et elle se précipite sur Alice, pour la sauver et prend le coup à sa place. Chise tombe dans les bras d'Elias, et son sang tâche les gants blancs d'Elias. On entend alors le jeune magicien arrivé et disant que la disciple de Renfred est un peu trop bavarde. Alice se relève, et le jeune magicien comprend alors qu'il s'est trompé de cible, mais se dit que ce n'est pas grave car ce n'est qu'un cobaye. On voit alors le jeune garçon habiller différemment par rapport à la dernière fois, et derrière lui on voit une chimère ressemblant à une mente-religieuse. Le jeune garçon parle à Elias en lui demandant s'il est attaché à Chise, puis il l'appelle "Pilum Murialis". De la fumée sort de la bouche d'Elias, des épines sortent de ses mains, et Elias se transforme. Alice en voyant la transformation d'Elias se rappelle ce que lui disait son maître, en lui disant que c'était un sorcier de contes de fées, que tantôt il vous tend la main, ou que tantôt il vous montre les crocs. La transformation d'Elias continue, tandis qu'Alice se dit que c'est une créature imparfaite qui se prend pour un humain, même s'il na rien d'humain. Galerie Chise.6.jpg 107.01ChRu.jpg Chise et Ruth.jpg Catégorie:Épisodes